Monster Madness
by PureGoldsworthy
Summary: So this is kind of like my own personal version of the Degrassi Mini "Monster Moon". It's not really all that similar but it uses the same costumes: Zombie and Vampire. Eli and Clare get invited to a Coyne halloween party. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

_You're invited to: Creepy Coyne's Halloween Party!  
Where: Coyne Household_

_Bring a costume and a date, and have a blast!_

The card read. I couldn't believe Declan had come back and decided to through a party. Fiona said she would love if I could come and bring a date, as long as I gave Adam his invitation. Anyone could tell she was crushing on him.

Just as I was about to put the invite in my backpack, a pair of hands snaked themselves around my waist from behind. I jumped a little, before turning around and facing him. Green eyes on blue and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hi." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He looked at me and kissed me chastely before pulling away. "Hey." He leaned against my locker and ran a hand through his tousled brown hair. He eyed the envelope in my hand and raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"This is _our_ formal invitation to Fiona's party." I told him, making sure he got the idea that I wanted him to come.

"A Coyne party? Why are we invited?" He asked.

"She wants Adam to come, that's why." I couldn't help but let out a tiny laugh. Fiona and I were friends, but she was using me. I didn't really mind though because I needed some time away from Jake and Glen. "It's Halloween party."

Eli looked at the envelope quickly. "Claaaare." He said, dragging out my name. "Do I have to go?" His voice pleaded with me to say no, but I nodded my head anyway.

"Yes. Besides, it'll be fun. You and me, together, dancing." I could feel my cheeks burning up.

He smirked and then wrapped his arm around my waist. "You? Dancing? Maybe I will go."

I smacked his arm, but he just laughed and walked me to class before the bell rang.

"Want to help me pick out a costume for Fi's party?" I asked Alli.

"Of course I want to help!" She screeched and clapped her hands like a child who just got a new toy. "I thought you'd never ask!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "What are you going as?" I asked her, eying the bag she had on her bed.

Alli got up and picked up the bag, pulling out a witch hat and a pair of six inch heels, along with a tiny black strapless dress that ended at her thighs. "You like?"

I gawked at it for a second. "Where's the rest of it?"

She laughed for a second before putting it back in the bag. "Clare, that's it. We're seventeen years old. I think its fine for me to wear sexy costumes."

"On second thought, maybe I'll buy my own costume." I said, not wanting to end up wearing something like that.

She pouted at me and had a disappointed look across her face. "C'mon Clare! It'll be fun. Besides, don't you want to make Eli happy?" She said, giving me a wink. I just glared at her, knowing she was partially right. I had always wondered what Eli's face would look like if I put on something sexy.

I nodded my head in defeat. "Fine," I agreed. "But nothing too slutty!"

"What about this one?" Alli said, pointing to a skimpy cheerleaders outfit.

I shook my head, walking right past it. "Eli would never like that."

She sighed, clearly frustrated. We had been here for nearly an hour and I had knocked down every choice she gave me. "Then what _would_ he like?"

I thought about it for a while before finally answering. "Death." I smiled at my answer. Although it wasn't necessarily true, a small part of it was. I mean, that would explain the hearse and all the black he wears.

Alli was quiet, staring into space. "I have an idea. Follow me."

She took my hand and led me to the back of the store where most of the decorations and candy were. Then she reached a rack that was all near the dressing rooms.

"Try this on." She said, handing me a package that was labeled: "_Sexy Zombie School Girl. Limited Addition.'_

I sighed, grabbing it from her and going into the dressing room. I opened the zipper and pulled it out. It was a normal school uniform. It actually looked similar to the ones Degrassi uses. It was a dark navy blue color, which complimented my eyes. It had a few rips and tears, and so did the skirt, showing that it was fit for a zombie. Once I had it on, I looked at myself in the mirror. The skirt was too short and the shirt showed too much cleavage. It didn't fit my likings quite well, but I knew Alli wanted to see it. I walked out to see her sitting on the bench.

She turned to me and smiled brightly, clapping once again. "It looks great. Honestly, I think you should get it. With the right makeup, I think you could pull off a sexy dead zombie."

"Then I guess we're buying it." I said, going back into the dressing room to take it off.

Once I got home, I knew I should start getting ready. The party was tonight and I wanted to have plenty of time. Mom and Glen were out to dinner and Jake was with Katie, which was good. I didn't need anyone coming in and seeing me wearing that costume.

Beep.  
My phone went off and I went to go check it.

_Are you sure you don't want me to pick you up? _

I told Eli I would meet him there. I wanted my costume to be a surprise and he wasn't going to change that.

_I'm sure. Thanks for offering. I love you. See you tonight._

I put my phone away and then started with my makeup. Once I was all ready, I called Alli to pick me up. I was ready for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

(Eli's POV)

I honked the horn of my vintage hearse parked in front of Adam's house, needing to pick him up. I saw him walk out of his house, planting a kiss on his mom's cheek and saying bye to Drew.

"Hey." I said, watching him hop in. When he got inside, I was able to see his costume. Mine was simple. A vampire costume. Fangs, a cape, and a dress shirt with a bow tie. But Adam, he was a full on cowboy. I couldn't help but let out a laugh as I eyed his cowboy hat and huge belt buckle.

"Don't laugh. It's all I could find at the costume store. It was literally licked clean man." He sat back in the seat and buckled himself in. "Are you picking up Clare or what?

I sighed and shook my head. "No. I think she's going with Alli. You know girls. They like getting prepared together and stuff."

"Well alright then. Let's go."

The ride was short and quiet. Adam fidgeted with his cow patterned shirt collar a few times, readjusting it constantly. When they finally arrived, they couldn't find parking. Cars were on both sides of the street going down for what seemed like forever. When I finally found a spot to fit Morty, who needs two spots because of his size, I parked and Adam and I walked down the block to Fiona's house.

"Hi you guys! I'm so glad you could make it!" Fiona greeted us, and gestured for us to come in. I saw people dressed up as ghosts and witches. Amongst one of those witches was Alli. She was swaying to the loud music with what looked like Dave.

"Alli!" I shouted over the noise. I tapped her shoulder and she turned instantly.

"Oh, hi Eli!" She shouted back.

"Where's Clare? I can't find her." I explained. She just smiled and whispered something in Dave's ear. He nodded and she then took the lead in front of me, telling me to follow.

She walked down a hallway, the thunderous music slightly fading, leaving it as a background noise.

"She's in there." Alli told me, pointing to the door at the end of the hall. With a slight smirk and a pat on my back, she was off, back towards the noise and people.

I walked slowly, taking a few long breathes. I knocked on the door a few times. No answer. I knocked a couple more. Still nothing. Finally, I decided to just open the door.

There was no one inside. I was thinking that Alli might have been playing a trick on me. I took a small step inside the room to just prove my suspicious, the room was empty. Just as I was turning away, a small pair of strong arms pulled me inside and locked the door.

Since it was dark, I could barely see anything, just a small petite shadow. I saw a curl bounce as the figure moved, and I knew it was Clare. I took one long stride and stood in front of her, my hot breath hitting her face. As much as she always wanted to be in control, I knew I had her under my control.

"Clare, I love you." I whispered in a seductive tone.

It took a few moments, but she finally responded. "Eli. Turn on the light."

I did as she told me and patted my hand against the wall until I found a switch. When the light went on, it wasn't all that bright. It was only enough for me to be able to make out Clare's makeup, which she had done an amazing job on. It was scary to me, which was a surprise. To be honest, I didn't look much like makeup.

Then I began to examine her costume. I couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was the sexiest thing ever. I couldn't even contain myself so I lunged at her, both of us crashing onto a bed I didn't notice was here. I wasted no time in crashing my lips onto hers.

They didn't move. Her lips stayed frozen like a statue, resisting mine. Actually, she was like a statue. The lights flickered on and off and that's when I saw her eyes. They were a pure red, no longer the crystal blue I adored. Her sexy zombie costume was the last thing on my mind. I was scared, but worse, scared of my own girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's POV

I tumbled backwards, trying to get away from her, but she was quick.

The demon inside her grabbed my arm and pulled me up against the wall. The fire burning inside her eyes killed me. It's almost as if she was staring into the deepest parts of my soul.

"C-Clare…" I stuttered. For the briefest moment, I thought I saw a flash of recognition. But as soon as it came, it left, leaving the vicious hate in its place.

"I'm not Clare!" It spat at me. Before I had time to react, her hands were on my throat, choking me. Then I was out, the darkness taking over.

I walked slowly down the halls of Fiona's large mansion, a burning sensation flaring up inside my throat. I needed one thing right now. _Blood._

I heard noise coming from behind me. The smell was just, delicious. Slowly, I crept up to the innocent person who would in just seconds be my meal. When I finally saw who he was, I realized it was Wesley, one of Clare's old friends. Right now, it didn't matter.

I grabbed his arm and spun him around, his amazing scent filling my nostrils, clogging my mind. My hand that wasn't gripping him tightly made its way to his neck, and in one fluid motion, I snapped it, not even allowing him to scream before my lips with on him, devouring the blood slowly trickling down his jugular vein.

Once he was drained, I felt the fire inside my throat extinguish. I tossed the lifeless body onto the floor, feeling a tad bit disgusted with myself.

I heard a small little noise coming from down the hallway and decided to investigate. As I came closer and closer, I picked up a new smell. It had a familiar tang to it, but I couldn't quite place it.

That's when I saw her, red eyes glistening underneath the light of the moon. She looked up at me, a devilish grin plastered on her face.

"My-oh-my Clare Edwards." I looked her up and down, smirking. "I didn't know you were going to be a zombie for the dance, or look so rapturous."

She lunged forward, aiming for my neck. Part of me felt that there was a little bit of Clare inside her, although her inner demons were escaping quite well. I knew that the same was for me.

As she bit me, I could feel the blood staining my shirt. I didn't mind at all with the pleasure she was giving me. "Well hello! You're a feisty little undead minx aren't you?" I let out a low moan. "Oh yeah, Clare. Oh!"

Suddenly I felt her teeth unlatch themselves from me, and I whimpered slightly, wanting her back.

"Are you serious? I'm trying to eat you! Can't you see that this is not supposed to be sexy?" She said, huffing. That was all Clare's attitude.

Sarcastically, I said, "You want to cuddle first?"

Instead of walking away like I expected, she walked up to me and slowly traced lines on my neck with her tongue. She was torturing me. She knew my every weakness, even when the full moon was out and she wasn't herself.

"Clare," I moaned. I could feel her smile against my skin, continuing her ministrations. She lightly and tenderly kissed my neck. When I looked down at her, the red was gone. It was replaced by those beautiful blue crystals.

I subconsciously ran my tongue over my teeth. My fangs were gone as well. I walked into one of the many rooms in the hall and looked out of the window.

The moon was completely gone. I dropped my cape onto the ground and messed up my hair, trying to get it back into it's normal do, instead of this slicked back look.

I felt tiny arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see _her._ My Clare. Not that demon that was inside of her earlier. This was all her.

I bent down and planted a cute, lingering kiss on her lips. She sighed and caved into my arms. I lifted her up and carried her bridal style to the couch in this room that I was guessing was a living room. I filled her now rosy cheeks with butterfly kisses, knowing perfectly well I was being a sap.

"So Miss Edwards, about this costume." I looked at her body, not daring to let my eyes linger on her breasts. "What's all this?"

Heat flooded her cheeks and I placed my hand there, cupping it. "I thought you might like it. On the record, it wasn't my idea at all!" She admitted, letting out a tiny giggle. "Alli forced me."

"Remind me to thank her for that later." I said, nestling my head into the crook of her neck.

We shared the quiet moment, completely forgetting our former devils of just ten minutes prior. At that moment, it was just us, enjoying our time together, cuddling and sharing the occasional kiss on the most unique Halloween ever. And to think, it was all because of Declan and Fiona Coyne.


End file.
